Floke
}} Floke '''is a dedicated officer to The Capital and heavily obsessed with false ideas of justice and power. Her familiar is '''Elior.Grimm Almaria - FlokeToyHouse Appearance A young woman with messy brownish reddish hair tied up two pigtails. She has a short stature, a round face, and large yellow eyes. She has antennae and her wings can act as a cape. She wears one of the standard forms of an Almarian uniform. Personality Usually, she's a sweet young girl who speaks her mind and wants nothing but a happy life for everyone. A happy life for everyone is obtained by reforming The Capital into its previously "glorious state of peace and order". She hopes to achieve this by executing rebels and helping lower class Therians gain power over Amals. She's dedicated to this perfect utopia of strict order, superiors can trust her for any mission and she'll stop at no ends to go beyond expectations. However, she does not do all of this work for the good of the people. She does this to improve her own career and status. She's selfish, entitled, and childish. Justice is just an excuse to relish in her sadistic tendencies. She's twisted but oblivious to how corrupt she's become and how corrupt The Capital is. Abilities Tome-A “magical” tome only the chosen one can wield. She uses this as a medium for her spells, however, it is just a children’s picture book that has no redeeming qualities. She does not actually use this picture book as a medium. Scurry-Enhanced speed and agility when adrenaline is high. Drains stamina. Flutter-Can use wings for flight temporarily. Will go on cooldown afterward. Exoskeleton-If Floke’s health is in critical danger, for a brief moment, a barrier around Floke will automatically be summoned. Will go on cooldown afterward. 1 Exterminate-By concentrating aether, she can summon and fire: * Orb of light that burst upon impact, dealing AOE magic damage. Short-Medium range. 1|2 * Many bullets of light that do consistent magic damage. Short-Medium range. 1|2 * A laser ray of light that does piercing magic damage. Long range. 1|2 By consuming more aether, Floke can charge these spells to increase their potency. Pest Spray-Continuously spits out particles of light from her mouth. These particles act as a tangible nerve-gas. Victims will experience, tremors, muscle spasms, paralysis, and then death. Counts as a curse; can be lifted or resisted. 1 Infestation-By expanding her wings, she can produce a luminous light. Those in the vicinity who witness the light revere Floke as their savior. Counts as a curse; can be lifted or resisted. 1 Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Mentality → Floke does not feel any remorse or guilt for her actions. This helps her carry out duties that would be otherwise difficult for normal people. ✔ Dedication → No mission is too small or big for Floke. She doesn't give up easily and her spirit isn't broken easily either. ✔ Productive → Not a single second is wasted. Whether it be improving on herself, Elior, her career, or even her hobbies, there is never a lazy day. �� Sore Loser → The only way to beat someone with a Might Makes Right mentality is to utterly beat them. If she ever loses, she cannot accept it and will throw a tantrum or breakdown. �� Gullible → It's easy to lie to Floke or manipulate her. She follows orders blindly. Not only does she not know about the lies of The Capital, but it's also hard for her to notice the lies of others. This short-sightedness can be her downfall. �� Unintelligent → She's not very street-smart. All she knows is what is ahead of her and what is told to her. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Alignment is''' Lawful Evil ''' ★ Wants to be a future Council member. She is heavily obsessed with all members, to the point of having stalker tendencies. ★ She belonged to the Pest Noble House. They were known for their surprisingly generous orphanage. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters